The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose or Rosa plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a potted Rose plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘QIR 1623’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Odense, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new uniform and healthy potted Rose varieties with attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Rose plant originated from an open-pollination in March, 2013 of Rosa hybrida ‘Lys Red Klase’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a unknown proprietary selection of Rosa hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on May 19, 2014 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark since May, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.